Yukishimaki - Frozen Bounto
Real Name: Kseniya Official name: Yukishimaki Race: Bount Hair: Black, with a single white streak Eyes: The same shape as the moon, so black and white, or pure black or pure white, depending on how much light is reflected by the moon. Stats STR: 10 DEX: 33 CON: 22 INT: 10 WIS: 10 CHA: 28 Appearance She is about 1.78 Meter tall, with a slim, but muscled body. Each time she breathes, a gust of cold air escapes her, as if the temperature around her was below 0. The ground she stands on slowly begins freezing over. She is usually dressed in a white robe, with a hood. Personality: Quiet and somewhat reserved to those she does not known, but warm and welcoming to those she deems her friends. She does not mind putting herself to risk to help her friends, but she can easily kill strangers in cold blood if necessary. Her fighting style is up and personal, using her fists and weapons to inflict physical damage on them, but if she is pressed, she can utilize other means. She prefers staying in cold regions, but due to her special nature, anywhere is a cold region for her. History Her first memories are that of a blazing blizzard, with a teething cold wind and an eyesight of merely 3 feet. Her entire tribe was cuddled up together in a large tent, trying to starve off one of the worst blizzard in their memory, preserving their warmth. However, she did not feel any of the cold. She was perfectly fine, and as such, she was standing by the tent opening, staring out in the blizzard, seeing perfectly through the blizzard, with her eyes that were shaped like the full moon. That was her first memories, and that was the day, her priesthood began. Due to her abilities of not feeling nor being affected by the cold, and not being blinded by it, along with her eyes that were shaped like the current moon, the tribe made her go into training with the local priestess. They were not scared of it, but instead thought she was a child granted to them by the goddess residing on the moon, watching over them. The priestess she trained with, was quickly discovered to be somewhat of a fraud. Yes, she could make small floating light appear, and light up some water, but that was the extend of her abilities. Nothing as spectacular as Kseniya. However, Kseniya was brought up in the rituals of the tribe, and quickly she donned the white fur robe, indicating her being as holy, and belonging to the Moon. She then began her duties, which meant she had to protect them from evil spirits, bless them when the hunters left, and stand over the old and dying. And that is the first time she saw what happened when a person dies. She saw the soul slowly leave the body, and an immense echo coarsed through her, as she leaned forward without thinking, and opened her mouth, slowly letting the soul drift into her mouth in small gasps like breathing, and a warm sensation filled her body. She never felt more alive, and her eyes shine with the silver light of the Moon Goddess. Her tutor, watching over her, gasped at this, not being able to see the actual soul being devoured, but notices the brush of power echoing from Kseniya, and imeaditly tells her that, she is the chosen of the Moon Goddess. She has been granted with the power to grant the deceased souls, eternal resting place, by linking herself with the Moon. As time passed, another startling thing was discovered. She did not age, and so, she served as the Priestess of the tribe, once the old one passed away.. and like sprinkling dust on water, eventually, her tribe became smaller and smaller, until they merged with a larger tribe. And such did time pass, Kseniya, taking over the spot of priesthood, the instant they merged, her reputation being known on the frozen wastes of the north and Siberia. An unknown measure of time passed, before Kseniya started becoming more and more curios of the outsides. Strangers had been arriving, walking through the blazing cold, talking a a strange, but somehow familiar language. They were called Russians, a rising power in the world. And they sparked her wanderlust. She learned many new things, while walking the world. She walk from Russia to England, and to Italy, where she stayed for a long time, learning languages and other arts. She spent hundreds of years, wandering the world, simply learning off it, not staying more than a few years at one place, always seeking new places to explore. Atleast once every decade, she sought back to the Siberian wastes, or to northern finland, to train the new cull of Priestess in a select few tribes. She eventually stumbled upon hints, of a spiritual battle, between races belonging to different ‘’planes’’, but somehow connected to this earth. She began to fevoursly hunt down this information, going through several countries. She learned of human’s, who have extraordinary abilities, capable of seeing these other races. Discovering the information wasn’t easy. It took years of hard study, meticulous, going through all of the false information, cross-refering that which were promising, and so on. She figured out there were random ‘’Surges’’ of these extraordinary humans, from time to time. A single city suddenly became ‘’attractive’’ to the other races, and with them, extraordinary humans. And she tracked down the current one was called Karakura in Japan. So she went there. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Yukishmaku has good reflexes, able to react to anything sudden in a manner of moments. This allows her to be able to dodge out of harms way, where others may be too slow. Durable: Yukishimaku can endure more blows than your common person, due to her upbringing in the harsh cold of the Siberian wastes Increaed Reaitsu Pool: 'She has a larger reaitsu store, dwarfing many, but it is still exhaustable, able to sustain her Zanjutsu and spells '''Novice Zanjutsu: '''Her knoweldge of Zanjutsu is rather limited, allowing her only to perform the most basic tasks 'Powers Bount trait: Coldness touched. RP: Kseniya hails from a cold region, and this shows on her very being. Her body temperature is lower than what would normally be survivable , yet she continues to live. However, as she has grown more experienced, this has also become stronger, to the point it actually has an effect on the world around her. Her every breath, the air escaping her can be seen as a white cloud. Her every step turns the ground she steps on, into ice. If she stands still too long, the ice slowly spreads, until it reaches a certain threshold. This means that anyone coming too close to her, slow down as their body becomes colder. DF: Anyone in meele range of Kseniya receives a -1 to physical attack and defence rolls. Doll name: Dunkle und helle ( Light and Dark ) Doll shape: Dunkle und Helle, is a weapon shape bount, that takes the form of a pair of Ice formed Katars. Focus object: The Tooth of an icebear. Dunkle und helle is a single doll, however it has been struck with a split personality. This shows itself in that when the doll manifests, there are two identical instance of it, each with a ‘’mouth’’ attached to it. The Doll does not consider itself a single doll, but rather a pair of twins, as they commune with each other and both with Kseniya. Dunkle’s personality is a brash and headstrong. He is considered a male, as his voice is deep and masculine. He prefers head on solutions, and urgers Kseniya to rely on her instinct to guide her to victory and success. While he does not go on the side of caution, he is observant of eventual dangers, and if multiple path’s arrive, he doesn’t always take the shortest one, if it reeks of danger. However, he always urges her to fight, if a situation even comes close to it. He tries to push Kseniya to constantly challenge herself, and find new heights of her prowess. Helle’s personality is more on the side of caution and thinking things through…. For some time. However, if too much time passes, she becomes like Dunkle, brash. However she tries to keep a calm head in the fight, using the advantages she can gain using the terrain, or other means.. She is considered a female, with a feminine but also somewhat deep voice. Unlike Dunkle, she prefers to let Kseniya ponder over her fighting style, and her abilities. In other words, she is more of a battle philosopher Innate: Blessing of the Moon Goddess. RP: Kseniya and her dolls receive most of their power through the reflection of the moon, and thus, their power is influenced by it. This is a result of the link she has established with the moon. The stronger She glows, the more powerful they become, however, the darker it is, the weaker they become. This can be seen, as when Kseniya fights during the night or a dark place, there seems to be glowing an extra amount of light from the moon, as she attracts it to her. DF: None. This is just an RP Power, to describe some of the effects, as they become weaker or stronger depending on the moon. It has 3 stages, New moon, Half moon, and Full Moon. It is determined upon rolling a 1d3 to determine moon phase. 1 is new moon, 2 is half moon, 3 is full moon Full moon makes the powers stronger, while a new moon makes a power weaker. Half moon gives no weakness or strength. Innate: Two is better than one. RP: Dunkle und Helle, appears as two identical katars, attached to Kseniya. They have a telepathic bond with Kseniya, so while they themselves are not mobile, they can give Kseniya the extra help needed to wield two weapons at once, independent of the other. This allows her to effectively wield them with an expertise that would normally be out of her experience. Dunkle und Helle cannot deattach them from her, and for this reason, the fighting is almost completely up to Kseniya. DF: Duel wield. Per normal Duel wield rules, she cannot add any STR bonus damage to her attacks. Moon effect: One higher Rank damage during full moon, one lower during new moon. Note: Due to the dolls weapon shape, they themselves cannot ‘’attack’’, and only Kseniya’s stats are used for fighting. But they do retain their own HP score. Their SP also cannot be accessed. Innate Ice manipulation – Speed RP: Yuki’s body becomes lighter due to the enchantment the moon goddess puts on her, but Yuki also gains the ability to manipulate the water in the air, instantly turning it into water, to use as small platforms for firm footing. However, She can also move said ice, to propel her in a chosen direction, for even greater speed. DF: +2 Melee Attack and dodging Moon effect: Raises the bonuses by +3, to a maximum of +3, during full moon. Lowers bonus to +1, to a max of +2, during new moon. Innate/Active Guidance. Cost of Spell +2. 2 Round Cooldown. RP: Kseniya is guided by the Moon Goddess, to cast spells with increased efficiency. It allows those of a beneficial nature to last longer, by enhancing it with the power of the Moon. However, by calling upon her Inner power and the power of the Goddess, she can pray to the Goddess, to coat her in the protective guise of a spell Innate effect: +1 Duration of beneficial effects/Spells Active: Can cast a beneficial effect/Spell without taking her turn. This disallows the use of anything costing SP that round. Moon effect: +1 duration during full moon. +2 SP cost during new moon 3x uses per fight, 4 SP each use Lunar Beam. RP: Kseniya calls upon the power of the Moon Goddess to help her. This causes the moon to glow slightly brighter for a moment, for all in the vicinity, and then a pure beam of energy strikes from the moon, towards Kseniya’s designated target. As the moon beam hits, not only does it damage them, it also destabilizes their soul structure, causing them to be vulnerable. DF: Deals 2d8+Cha following kidou chart damage. Then for 1d4+1 rounds, the target takes an extra 1 damage from all sources. Moon effect: +1 round duration during full moon, -1 duration during new moon. Category:Character Index Category:Bount Category:Index